


Dictated Fantasy

by The_Mad_Crafter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Crafter/pseuds/The_Mad_Crafter
Summary: Willow is telling Spike what she wants, in detail.





	Dictated Fantasy

I want to see what you look like in my bed, quivering with anxiousness and trepidation while waiting for my next move.

I want to know what you sound like when you moan, arching into as much away from my light touch as it seeks out all the spots that make you give my ears that wonderful noise.

I want to feel your muscles flex while listening to you cry out as I taste you, will I have to pin you down?

I want to find out what your body feels like when I'm hot and wet and wrapped around it for hours on end.

I dream about you, I dream about possessing you, being possessive of you.

I dream of making you faint and dizzy after giving you every reason to be in my bed for hours on end.

I dream of falling in love with you, knowing that the chase is half the fun. 

I dream of replacing the warm summer breeze with the imagined feel of your hot breath on my skin, making me fevered with need, the need to beg for more trapped on the tip of my tongue.

I want to know what you taste like, will you be sweet and salty or tangy and minty.

I want to burn you into my memory, so I can always have a name to scream when I touch myself late at night.

I want to know what your mouth on my flesh feels like, will you bite me if I ask nicely?

I want you to break my heart just so you can erase all the other men who've been in it before you as you put it back together.

I want you to make my body sore, making sure that I never forget the feel of you inside of me.

Tell me you don't want to know what the morning sun looks like on my rumpled bed sheets. 

Tell me you don't want to know how I would kiss you given the chance. 

Tell me you don't imagine yourself tasting my skin, seeing what our bodies look like locked together, feeling your release as I scream your name.

Tell me you don't-

-I dare you.


End file.
